My 'Imaginary' Informant
by Sukoshi-NinjaFox'sBuddy
Summary: I don't remember exactly when I first saw her- a tall woman with black tipped, blood red hair and piercing scarlet eyes. Sometimes she appeared just to scoff at me though her presence could be helpful. She seemed to know many things that she should not- it made me a target. I'm not surprised that they heard of me too- though I am surprised that they want me alive. ItaOC -Redone-
1. Lost

Disclaimer: No I do not own the Naruto characters- just my hoard of OCs. xD

So, so, SO sorry for disappearing for so long guys. DX I seem to have writer's block for my original story so I decided to start updating this one.

_Our Mission- Amusement_

My little 'sister' sighed loudly beside me. "Why can't we do something fun nee-chan?!" I sighed at her repetitive question. "Because they told us to wait here for them." Mika pouted at me and widened her green eyes, maximizing her cuteness. "But you'll be with me- nothing bad would happen Sukoshi-nee." I stared at her blankly for as long as I could before caving.

"Let's go then." She squealed happily and grabbed my hand to drag me out of the tower. I sighed. 'They're going to kill me...'

I am Sukoshi, an orphan adopted by a descendant of the Uzumaki clan and his wife. I'm seven years old and four months and twelve days older than Mika Uzumaki- my little sister. Isamu and Miya, twins, are four years older than us and were also adopted by Moku and Miyabi but they're back at home leaving me in charge of the mischievous Mika.

All too soon, we were back on the now busy streets of the Hidden Leaf village Konoha. I tightened my grip on Mika's hand- bad things happened when she was left on her own. Five minutes of nothing but walking and looking around later and I was starting to really worry- she was either looking for some serious mischief, or waiting for some to find her. Neither option was good.

And, of course, since she was leading me we got lost very quickly. "…um…nee-chan, where are we?" I shrugged. "Lost in an alley. Way to go Mika." She scowled at me. "Oh shut up Sukoshi, you couldn't have done any better." I snorted lightly. "I would've gotten us lost someplace with food." Mika's stomach growled right on cue and she frowned. "Stupid stomach…"

I froze when I noticed the two chakra signatures headed our way. "Mika, we have company…" She stiffened beside me and proceeded to crush my hand with her own. Two boys a few years older than us dropped from the roofs above us to land in front of us. The taller one with short, curly hair spoke first. "What are you two doing here? Shouldn't you be with your parents?" He didn't sound like he was talking down to us, in fact, he sounded _worried_ about us.

Mika's defense mechanism on the other hand… "Our parents are in a **very **important business meeting at the moment so we decided to have fun somewhere else." I mentally face-palmed, only she would act rude towards a stranger who was worried about us. I jerked on her hand to get her attention before frowning at her darkly. "What my imouto **meant** to say was that they were in an important business meeting and that we are currently lost." Mika glared and opened her mouth again but I pinched her arm and snarled at her. "Hmph." She pouted and turned her face away from me- only the two dark eyed teens witnessed me rolling my eyes at her back.

The taller boy's eyes danced with amusement and a smile curled his lips. The shorter boy's expression was slightly harder to read- after almost a minute of staring I finally decided that he was amused as well. The taller boy cleared his throat before speaking again. "Well, I'm Shisui and this is my cousin Itachi." I smiled slowly before responding. "I am Sukoshi and this is Mika." Mika then proceeded to stick her tongue out at them before back to the wall.

I smirked slowly as an absolutely wicked thought crossed my mind. I pulled my hand free of Mika's and smoothed my face into a serious expression as she turned to me confused. "What are you doing nee-chan?" I sighed 'disappointedly'. "Well~ since you'd rather stay here and stare at that wall…I'll see you later." I ran towards the boys while her brain tried to catch up. "WHAT?!" I giggled as I zoomed passed them but it was short lived- the taller boy scooped me up and placed me on his shoulder.

"Running will do you no good as you're lost." I basically went limp then with a pout. "I don't even know you and you manage to ruin my fun. Jerk." Mika stopped her stomping fit right in front of him with a glare. "Put her down now! She can kick your butt you know!" I actually face-palmed this time. "Mika- for the love of everything sweet and wonderful, just shut up. And you, Shisui, my legs work perfectly fine- put me down please." After a few more seconds he did put me down.

I looked at the two older boys curiously before finally asking the question on the tip of my tongue. "Are you going to help us or not?"


	2. Crisis Averted

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't.

_YO, PEOPLE- __read the first chapter first__- it's been completely rewritten._

_Crisis Averted_

The two teens had finally decided to help us find Moku and Miyabi, Mika's parents and the kind people who adopted me. I had actually attached myself to the quieter Itachi since Mika seemed to have made it her job to annoy the life out of Shisui. Many of the adults we had passed had cooed at us and how cute we were.

It was strange.

The funniest part of the trip was seeing their fangirls gush about how kind they were for helping us. Especially since Itachi was trying to keep me between the girls and himself- of course, being the nice girl that I am, I allowed him to use me as a human shield. Soon, I could see the top of the tower we had been in over the rooftops. I smiled and moved to grab Mika's hand. "We can find our own way from here."

Mika hopped on my back (I thanked my genes nearly every day for making me nearly a foot taller than her) and leapt onto the roof nearest me. I took a second to regain my balance before taking off quickly- I desperately hoped we arrived before the meeting ended. We would be in _so_ much trouble otherwise. I jumped down and stopped in front of the huge building so I dump Mika on her own two feet. I paused, both to catch my breath and to make sure that they were still inside, before pulling Mika along behind me.

Mika started to complain about all the steps within only a minute of walking. _'You coddle her too much.' _I froze in shock upon hearing my 'imaginary friend's' voice. I licked my lips nervously but pretended that I hadn't heard her. _'She is supposed to be a kunoichi- yet you treat her like a child.' _I glared at her but decided to respond. 'That's because she **is** a child. As am I.' _'Yet you speak like an adult.'_ 'And?!' I waited for a response but the fickle woman had vanished.

"Sukoshi-nee you look pale." I smiled at the sweet girl. "I'm fine. Now hurry up or we'll get in trouble." She continued to look at me for another full second before my words sunk in. "Oh yeah!" She immediately began to dash up the stairs with me only a step behind her. I couldn't keep the grin off my face as I decided to turn our mad dash up the stairs into a contest. "First one to the top wins!"

Of course I let her win, since I'm the best 'big sister' ever. We paused in front of the chairs we had been in not even an hour ago to catch our breath. I quickly hopped up into the chair that was 'mine' and began to swing my feet while Mika flopped out on the floor. Her stomach growled at her not even a minute later. "Nee-chan, I'm hungry~" "And? What do you expect me to do about it?" We both froze when the door opened though Mika recovered quickly enough to fling herself at her parents. "I want lunch kaa-san!" Miyabi smiled down at her before glancing up at me. "You're hungry as well I assume."

I smiled and nodded before hooping off the chair and grasping Moku's large calloused hand. I usually liked him better than Miyabi because he never tried to force me to tell him anything about my past. She meant well, but some things I didn't want to tell anybody. He picked me up and set me on his hip with a flash of smile before Miyabi moved to take the lead. "Well, let's go eat!"


	3. Oh, You Twoand a Surprise

Disclaimer: sadly no… :'C

_Oh, You Again..._

We started to wander around the large, bustling village once more while my karioya searched for somewhere to eat lunch. Mika decided that the entire trip should be accompanied by her whining- I was ready to slap her into next week when they ducked into a little open air shop. I inhaled deeply almost immediately- the place smelled exquisite!

Unfortunately my moment of sensory bliss was shattered by an annoying, high pitched 'laugh'. It sounded more like the girl was dying. I turned to my right with a scowl already on my face only for it drop off once I saw who she was smothering with her presence. Mika noticed only a split second after I did while my brain scrambled around, trying to make sense of it.

"You two again!? We **just** got rid of you!" Miyabi gasped and lightly slapped her. "Mika, you do not talk to anyone that way!" Amusement wormed its way in while Mika continued to complain. 'It seems that our roles in each other's lives aren't over yet…' I heard a phantom's snort by my ear. _'Of course not silly girl, you still have much to do for them.' _

I ignored her as per usual and sauntered over to the stool right beside Itachi where only the very edge of the girl's butt rested. She was chattering away at him and I swear he looked at me with a hint of desperation in his gaze. I cleared my throat very loudly right behind her and waited for her attention.

"You're in my seat darling." She turned her back to me very slowly with a sneer on her face. "I was here first brat- go sit somewhere else." Shisui glared at her but before either Uchiha could open their mouth Moku was standing over me, and consequently, her. "You will get up."

The girl turned white and quickly leapt up. She turned back at the 'door' flaps and sneered at me once more before finally leaving. I merely beamed and sat on the stool beside the younger teen before turning to them both in amusement.

"How nice to see you both so soon after our departure." "Yeah, well I wish they were somewhere very far away." I slapped Mika in the back of her head and glared at her- I couldn't believe that she had come from Moku and Miyabi sometimes. I sighed quietly but my moment of shamed, and shocked, anger by a pretty brunette with a white handkerchief on to keep her hair out of her dark eyes. She beamed and a smile instantly lit up my own face. "What would you girls like to eat?" "Whatever they aren't."

My hand moved of its own accord to try to slap some sense back in her. "Mika shut up." I let the smile come back even stronger than before. "Don't know- why don't you surprise me?" Her grin took a slight mischievous turn. "But of course dear. And you?" She turned slightly away from me and I noticed a flash of orange and yellow. My head turned immediately to the nervous young boy. A deep gasp echoed around my head. 'What is it Kyoko?' I had never heard her gasp before in all the years I'd known her- it was…startling.

_'Befriend the boy- he has no one.'_ A strange order coming from her- especially since I had already decided to do just that. I waved to him and smiled. "Come on, don't just stand there silly." His nervousness seemed to skyrocket now that nearly the whole group had turned to him. "…I-" Whatever he was about to say was cut off by the man who nearly tripped over him. A snarl echoed in my head when a sneer appeared on the man's face.

"What are you doing here little bastard?" My nostrils flared and a stiff breeze began to swirl around the floor. "…get out." The man turned to me now. "You must be from out of town otherwise you'd never stand up for him." I felt Kyoko's power and fury _push_ against my skin, lips, and eyes, trying to escape from the prison my body created for her. The breeze undulated and began to grow in strength, caressing my face and blowing my long hair around my face. The boy was cowering back as the man advanced.

I _shoved_ hard and the wind pushed the man away from him. "Get out or you'll regret the day you first drew breath." Kyoko's deeper voice was lightly laced around my own. The man studied me as the no longer playful breeze pushed at him, in between him and the boy, and swirled about me like an overprotective friend. "Get out."

He sneered one last time before spitting at my feet and leaving, muttering under his breath the whole time about stupidity and curses. The breeze died as I hopped down and walked to the boy who I could now tell was only about a year older than me. "I'm Sukoshi. You'll sit beside me." I grabbed his hand and dragged him back with me. Mika and her parents had already shifted over to make room for him in between Mika and myself.

I pushed him onto the stool before hopping back up on my own, ignoring all the looks I was getting. The pretty young woman came back holding bowls that she placed before me and the blonde. "There you go! Your surprise and your usual." She flashed us both a smile before returning to the 'back' to get the other bowls. I ignored her in favor of turning back to the orange clad boy. "I'm Mika, Sukoshi's little sister." He glanced down briefly before looking back up and smiling.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the future Hokage!"


End file.
